


Like a bloody teenager

by LambentWarg, MoskaFleur



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Naked Cuddling, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LambentWarg/pseuds/LambentWarg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoskaFleur/pseuds/MoskaFleur
Summary: Vincent is a bloody boy scout.





	Like a bloody teenager

**Author's Note:**

> This was co-written with katarnarmor (tumblr). We hope you like it.

Leo had been riding high ever since their escape down the river, his preening over their success going so far as to claim the duo were a force not even nature could stop.

Vincent, meanwhile, had become snappy and far more high strung than usual. He finally stopped dead in his tracks from the trotting pace they’d settled into to distance themselves from the cops when he came across a moderately flat boulder facing the afternoon sun.

“I’m not saying it again. We’re soaked. So we’re stopping.”

“You’d be near dried out by now if you hadn’t picked a leather jacket. See - mine’s already drying out.” Leo teased with a bright smile, walking backwards now so he could watch Vincent and flap the unzipped sides of his jacket for added effect. This caused him to gracelessly stumble over a tree root.

And Vincent just glared.

“Alright, alright, geez, we’ll take a break.” Leo very nearly compared the guy to when a cranky Alex needed a nap. Luckily, he managed to hold his tongue and just gave his partner in crime a dubious look. This was the first Vincent had truly complained about anything. “What’s eating you, man…?”

“Nothing.” Too prideful to admit he’d been rattled by the experience of going over the waterfall, scrambling futility against wet rock and gut-wrenching fear until he’d been hauled to safety.

It had been more than just gratitude and safety Vincent felt when he tumbled onto Leo. And he was irritable from trying to figure himself out on top of everything else. So what if he’d also stared maybe a little too long as Leo sat in the sun adjusting the tuning of that banjo back at the ranch. It was just a fact he was a good looking guy.

Vincent huffed and turned away from Leo watching him to remove his jacket and toss it over the boulder to dry. He promptly followed suit with the garishly patterned shirt underneath, twisting it to ring out what water he could.

Leo felt something was off but Vincent didn't want to talk about it so he would let it be for now. They couldn't linger too much, soon it'll be night time and they should find somewhere to sleep. Preferably somewhere with a roof. The forest was not safe and they'd freeze with no tent or blankets. He gazed at Vincent but quickly looked away when he realized he was undressing himself. Then he mentally kicked himself for it.

It wasn't weird at all, it shouldn't be. They had shared communal showers with other inmates. Nothing he hadn't seen. And yet...

The thing was clearly a matter of privacy. Vincent deserved it. So he made sure to fully turned away from him. Looking into the horizon. _Alex and Linda_. He had to see them. Yeah, that's right. He couldn't wait to hug the little man.

"At least air your shoes out," he groused in Leo's direction. "You've already been complaining about your feet and its only going to get much worse if you keep walking wet like that." Vincent's shirt and socks had joined the jacket, his hope being the rock's heat would speed drying and they could be back on the move in short order. The linen shirt at least wouldn't take long. He didn't undress further and sat, eyeing Leo before getting a good look on their surroundings. Even with all the proper gear, they wouldn't be able to make it out of the forest any time soon.

"Because I'm not carrying you," he added off-hand.

Leo chuckled a bit and then tried to cover it as a cough. "Fine, whatever, man"

He took his shoes off and sat on a rock tiredly. He wasn't going to complain about it, for he was a tough guy and he had already complained about his feet, but saving Vincent had strained the muscles on his neck, shoulders and back. He was fit but god damn he was not a super hero.

Although, a small whine escaped his lips as he sat.

Vincent glanced over at the whine though didn’t address it more than the concern that leaked into his expression. The escape had been near non-stop punishment and he wasn’t looking forward all the soreness catching up with them. Adrenaline was a hell of a thing.

“Thanks, Leo.” Vincent’s tone was clear though subdued once he finally spoke again. “For the save back there,” he clarified.

"No problem, man" Leo gazed at him from where he sat. He was tired. They both were. "You would've done the same for me, I know it" he noded. He was sure of it. Vincent was that kind of guy. A man of word. Like himself.  Although, now that he thought of it, he didn't really know much about Vincent. Not really. "Hey, Vincent, why exactly did you end up in prison?"

The confidence Leo had in him brought a warmth that wasn’t unwelcome. Though the tired smile he gave faded into the look of someone clearly considering what he was about to say. “Framed for something I didn’t do.” Vincent quieted, seemingly leaving his answer at that as he looked away from Leo. After a moment he gave just a bit more detail to drive home his commitment to what they’d started. “Harvey killed my brother. Pinned it on me.”

"Man, sorry, that's-that's fucked up. That sonuvabitch will get what he deserves, I can promise you that" he paused "we'll do it".

Vincent told him about the whole operation that went wrong. He knew what that was like. Harvey also fucked everything up with him and got him arrested. Another thing that they had in common.

“Not going to stop until that bastard pays,” he promised. There was a certain kinship in the stories they shared. A certainty from what they’d weathered so far that it would all work out in their favor regardless of whatever else was thrown at them.

Vincent canted his head at Leo after scrutinizing him for a drawn out moment and changing the topic. “How are you holding up?” He pat his own shoulder to indicate he was referring to any potential fallout from his rescue, his demeanor seeming to lighten the longer they rested. “You going to be able to keep moving?”

He doubted for a second. "Yeah, I'm alright, just y'know, my back is killing me but it's fine. Once I've slept through the stress It'll be gone. Gotta admit I'm not used to do this much running" he chuckled "or lifting, as it is".

“Hah, well,” Vincent picked up on the meaning, with a light chuckle. The movement he made mostly a shrug while also somewhat intending to take the opportunity to show off. While a little soft around the edges, he was anything but unfit. “Sorry for all the muscle you had to lift.”

"You...  got some muscles there, but just think about how much stronger I must be to lift you then. Like, at least, a little bit more. A little bit." Leo tried to keep a serious expression.

Vincent paused at how Leo had thoroughly turned things in his favor. A quizzical expression on his face before he laughed. “Alright, you got me there. Maybe a little bit.”

Leo smiled to himself like an idiot.

"Feeling better? We should find a good place to spend the night, we're gonna freeze to death" he said as he got up from the rock.

Vincent sighed. “Yeah. Yeah alright.” The agreement was reluctant, but needing to keep on the move was unavoidable. Things had at least dried out a bit during the opportunity to decompress and he stood to put all but the still wet jacket back on. That ended up slung over his shoulder.

The teasing was near deadpan once he moved forward to join Leo. “So. You wouldn’t happen to know of a good, abandoned cabin in these woods, would you?”

"I really wish I did. But I know the area a bit. If we get out of the forest there's a shitty motel before we get to my family, we could sneak our way in" Leo said.

“Sounds risky.” was his opinion on a motel though Vincent didn’t go any further with criticizing the proposal. It would beat curling up on rocks. And, if shitty enough, he would assume the clientele wouldn’t be the type to invite police if they happened to be noticed.

Something crossed Leo’s mind. "Uh, you have any family?"

“Yeah, my wife.” he answered, skipping a beat before adding ‘ _I hope_.’ and promptly turning the discussion away from hopefully having to elaborate. “Though what do you mean getting to your family? You sure that’s a good idea,” his tone was critical of the idea. “We’re wanted men, Leo.”

"I know, but I gotta see them. It's been so long. I need to see my son, Alex, man, he's everything to me" Leo answered. "Besides, it'll be just a moment before we continue."

He watched Leo explain his reasoning as they walked and couldn’t find the heart to shoot down the visit. “Fine, alright. So long as we’re careful.”

Leo waited a few seconds before adding. "Huh, a wife then, why do I get the feeling something's wrong with you two?" he kept walking. It was almost night time. Soon they wouldn't see shit.

Vincent sighed. Seemingly electing to ignore the comment and instead focus on the slopping trail that would hopefully continue bringing them closer to the city that sat on the darkening horizon.

“It’s complicated,” he eventually offered. The last conversations he’d had with Carol had no doubt only dug him deeper in the mess he’d made of the relationship. And he wasn’t sure if he wanted to shut down the topic or finally talk with someone about it. “The Harvey situation made an even bigger mess of things.”

Vincent continued for a couple steps before realizing Leo had stopped completely. He canted his head to indicate they needed to keep moving and mulled over what had been said. It all hit close to home. Hearing it making him feel not quite as alone while also further improving his view of Leo. Long gone was the initial assessment of the man being just another hot-headed crook.

“You’re a good guy, Leo.” He opened up just a little bit more and continued. “You’re right though. About things changing. We’ve been together for a long time. High school sweethearts,” he clarified as his neutral expression turned into a grimace. “But it doesn’t feel like it’ll last now.”

Leo doubted. "Like I said, life changes and so do we. I don't believe in marriage as it is, I believe in... I don't know, other stuff. Being with someone because you want to. Maybe don't hold on to someone that doesn't make you happy." It all sounded very typical and he didn't like that. "Look, sometimes it just doesn't work, but... That doesn't mean there's no love there. You can love someone and also... decide that you're both better on your own, I don't know." He cleared his throat. It had been a while since he had talked to anyone about anything remotely personal or touchy-feely. No friends in jail, little contact with the exterior. "I just know that if something happened between my wife and I, something bad, I'd rather she'd be happy with someone else. Man, it's not the end of the world."

Vincent stared. Everything out of Leo’s mouth turned how he thought he was supposed to view things on it’s head. It was a completely different viewpoint than he was used to hearing. It made sense and cast doubt on if he would be doing the right thing by continuing trying to make things work.

Before everything had gone to shit and landed him where he was now, Carol hadn’t voiced it, but it was obvious to him she wasn’t happy. Not how she used used to be. Learning they were expecting had briefly brought a spark back. But the growing number of arguments between them, the clear disconnect in shared priorities made Vincent nervous for what the future would bring.

“I-. I’ll have to think about that. I do just want her to be happy...”

"I get that, same happens with me. But love... love is not about owning someone, so... the way I see it is 'enjoy what you have while you can', y'know?" He offered a soft smile. "Damn it's like I'm lecturing you or something, sorry."

Were he honest, the contrast in views had thrown him. Vincent gestured dismissively in response to the apology, however. He hadn’t seen it as a lecture. Not with how Leo had gone about leveling him with his view on things.

“No. No, I appreciate it, Leo. Gives me something to think about.”

"Alright then. Changing the subject a bit... my balls are freezing already, we need to find shelter"

Vincent couldn’t help the curt laugh the complete veer in topic brought. Despite himself, he was starting to find Leo’s blunt lack of filter endearing.

“I don’t know if we can risk attempting a fire to defrost ‘em,” he trailed off as he returned to prioritizing looking for shelter options in the low light. He tsked as he recalled the storm that had rolled through. “If there’s even any dry tinder around after that rain... But all these rocks will retain heat from the day for a good while. Without that motel of yours, our best bet’s probably finding an alcove and huddling up. Just watch for snakes.”

"You like camping? You seem to know what you're doing. I have no fuckin' idea, man."

“Could tell you were a city boy back at that ranch,” Vincent teased. “I like fishing trips. It’s been years though. Too busy with work.” He grunted irritably at uneven footing in the fading light as he picked up a long stick from the forest floor. Intending to use it to aid navigating in the dark. “But this isn’t what I had in mind for getting back into it.”

Their search for somewhere to hole up eventually brought them upon a tree that had fallen among boulders. The trunk an impromptu roof with the rocks creating a space just big enough for the both of them to sit in. It wasn’t perfect or roomy, but it would get them out of the direct elements and give them somewhere to briefly rest. Which was a find Vincent was glad to settle for as he zipped up his jacket against the chill of the wind.

"Well, I guess this is as good as it could get, huh? It'll have to do." Leo sat and tried to find a comfortable position to no avail. The ground was not exacly the best bed ever. Nothing to cover himself either."Just so you know, my ass is gonna hurt like a bitch tomorrow."

“Yeah, yeah, sorry to not find a wild mattress to toss you onto.” His sarcasm was without any bite as he tiredly sat in the small space alongside Leo.  Vincent’s arm nudging against him as he too attempted to settle. “This is going to murder my back so you’ll be in good company.”

"We're still gonna freeze to death though. Well, I will, you got that fancy leather jacket for you. I should've kept the stupid hat at least" he attempted joking but his teeth were lready starting to chtter. "Fuck, what now, wild survivor?"

“It’s cold, but you won’t freeze, Leo,” he chided tiredly and considered the situation for a moment. Apart from the opening, their little alcove appeared to block the wind well enough where Vincent currently sat. The rock offering a lingering warmth from the sun if you were against it. He reached out to pull Leo there as he moved himself to be a shield between the outside and Leo.

He followed up with opening his arms to imply huddling together for warmth was the next step. It wasn’t a concept that bothered him - especially not when they had a night to make it through - but he didn’t know the other well enough to guess if he would be okay with it or not.

“Carol’s always complained in the summer that I run too hot,” he added to try and make light of things. “Maybe that will finally be useful here. It’s just to keep warm,” he assured.

It was stupid. Leo knew it was and yet he was nervous. Maybe he was the stupid one.

"Right, sure, better than dying probably, huh" he moved closer. He had that stupid feeling tugging at his stomach like a fucking horny teenager. 'horny' was not the word, not really. But something was bugging him. There was certainly something about Vincent. He was just too easy to trust. He had swore not to trust anyone anymore, apart from his family, considering recent events, and yet here he was fucking cuddling with this man. He barely know him and he trusted him with his life. It made him sick, in a way. But that wasn't Vincent's fault. Not really, it was his. He just never learned. Right now, he really hoped Vincent was exactly what he appeared to be, no surprises.

“Probably,” he answered with what sounded like amusement as he waited for a decision. His expression relieved once Leo moved to accept the offer. Vincent’s arms wrapped snuggly around and pulled Leo close, hoping it would be enough to stop the chill so they could both finally get some rest.

It was a long moment before he finally rested the side of his face against the back of Leo’s shoulders. It wasn’t like he had any other option in this position if he wanted to get any sleep himself but he had still hesitated, hadn’t completely relaxed. Wary of overstepping any unknown boundaries. But still- something about having Leo bundled up in his arms felt right. Scratched the itch he’d gained over the course of their escape to stick close to him, but he wasn’t about to breathe a word about that.

 “You still alright with this,” he checked with a tired voice. “Y’warming up?”

"yeah yeah I'm alright, my feet are cold and everything hurts but I'll survive... I hope" he chuckled lightly. "Damn, how bad is it that I'm actually missing that shitty prison mattress right now?" He pressed a bit closer to Vincent. "Shit, you're warm" his eyelids were heavy but the cold kept him from falling sleep. The next day he'd have sore muscles. Next time they'd get a nice warm bed. _Well, beds. Yeah. Wishful thinking involves two wonderful beds. Duh._

“Well,” he muttered into Leo’s shoulder. “How’s this: you don’t survive, that’s another thing I’ll nail Harvey for.” It was banter to lighten the mood that ended up with unintended weight behind the promise. Hidden against Leo’s back, a grimace crinkled Vincent’s brow at the realization. Things weren’t supposed to have gone this way. The plan was already well off the rails without adding feelings to the mess.

Leo turned serious at the mention of that cursed name. "We're gonna kill that motherfucker. I had a vague plan before but now..." He smiled to himself. "With your wild survivor skills we cannot fail" the teasing was there. "And then, oh well, we can always come here to live, they'll never find us, whatcha think?" Sleep was getting to him.

“Had a feeling you were winging it, Caruso.” There was warmth in the chuckle despite the self-admonishments to not get attached. Vincent finally relaxing his tired weight into Leo and the rock he leaned against. “Hah, you voluntarily moving into the woods. I’ll believe it when I see it.”

"It's not voluntary if you have to choose between that and going back to the hellhole" Leo chuckled, eyes closed.

With everything settled as well as it could be while holed up in the forest with only the clothes on your back, all Vincent wanted now was to get what rest he could. As such, he mearly made a noise of agreement rather than voice Leo had made a fair point. His breathing soon after evening out with sleep as exhaustion finally took hold.

 

 

 

Dawn had started to faintly brighten the sky  when Vincent stirred awake. His thoughts muddled with the juxtaposition of sore muscles, hard uncomfortable ground, and the solid cozy feeling of being nestled against someone. Well. Cozy aside from losing feeling in the arm lodged between body and rock.

He sleepily exhaled as he cracked open an eye to process the source of the warm breaths he felt tickling his skin. Found that it was Leo’s face nuzzled into the crook of his neck. And Vincent froze at the realization, suddenly a lot more awake than he had been a moment ago and now very aware of how entangled they’d become in sleep.

He lay partly on top of and still had Leo bundled up in his arms against the cold. But the younger man had at some point rolled to face him, arm wraped around his side with one of Vincent’s legs tucked between his own. Thoughts raced with how in the hell would he be able to move without Leo also waking up and Vincent began with very delicately trying to pull his leg free and shift his weight away from Leo.

Leo jolted awake. He just had quite the nightmare. He was thrown of a plane and he didn't have a parachute on. He woke up right before crashing against the ground. "HOLY FUCKIN' SHIT!" Leo screamed, sweating and almost jumping to his feet, scared shitless. "FUCK. FUCK-" he didn't even know where he was.

Gone was the attempt to discreetly untangle, Vincent startling at the sudden scream and promptly pulling away though he wasn’t able to completely disengage. Not when Leo hadn’t moved enough to free the arm trapped underneath him.

 

“Easy, Leo,” his voice was rough with alarm and having slept in the cold. And he immediately went into an attempt to pacify and hopefully de-escalate the situation, assuming the reaction had been from Leo waking up and finding Vincent’s closeness very unwelcome. “Easy! It wasn’t anything- we just moved in our sleep”

"W-what?! I-" he looked around, heartbeat slowing down a bit as he acknowledged his surroundings. He sighed in relief, still sweating like a pig. "Jesus, man, ugh!" he let himself fall back into the ground. _Oh, solid, lovely, ground._ He loved it.

"I had a fuckin nightmare, man, ugh..." Kind of embarrassing if he thought about it. "Not a word" He added. A few silent seconds later, his mind processed everything. Vincent had said something.

He looked at Vincent as if asking him to repeat himself.

Vincent’s brow furrowed in confusion until understanding dawned.

“A nightmare? Shit, Leo, you scared the piss out of me.” He gave a relieved laugh and flopped back onto his back. If he had understood the look he’d been given he conveniently ignored it. He held a palm up in a gesture of appeasement. “Not a word,” he repeated in agreement. “You got it. Take deep breaths, man. You’re alright.”

They stayed there in silence for a few minutes as the light got brighter. "Man, I really need a shower, I'm sweating like a fuckin pig."

Vincent sat up with a groan as he stretched out his back. Predictably it was sore as hell. “Well,” he offered in a wry tone. “I know where a waterfall is you could use.”

“You got enough sleep?” he added off-hand with a side glance, leaning forward to rest his arms on his knees.

"Yeah, I guess so, although everything hurts now, not sure if it was worth it, but at least I didn't freeze so thanks for that" he added.

“Hah, next you'll be complaining for a massage. With all that running, we’d be sore even if we’d landed in some plush bed,” he said with a vague shrug of his shoulders. An errant thought flit by that he wouldn’t mind the combination of a proper bed and Leo. He shook his head to clear it.

“Don’t mention it.” Came the response to the thanks. Just like Vincent wasn’t planning on mentioning just how bundled up in his arms Leo had been.

They walked mostly in silence to the mentioned waterfall. Leo complained the whole time about his feet hurting but when he saw the clear water he stopped. That was what he needed right now. "Hey Vincent, how do we do it? Same time? Do I go first?"

Telling Leo to suck it up when it came to all the complaints about his feet faded into resigned agreement by the time they stopped. Being fit didn’t matter much when it was activity you weren’t used to.

He shrugged the sore muscles of his shoulders when the questions came. Washing up at the same time would be a better use of the need to not stay in one place for too long. The search parties no doubt having restarted their efforts with the morning light. But unlike the communal showers Leo had been stuck with for months, Vincent would offer the option of privacy out of courtesy. He sat on a rock at the edge with a barely contained whine as the movement pulled on the aching muscles of his body. With his back turned to where the water pooled, he gestured toward the small waterfall. A errant shudder barely suppressed at the unwelcome memory of the one that had almost killed him.

“Ah, you can go first if you want.”

"Thanks, man!" He nearly jumped right into the stream. He quickly got rid of his clothing throwing them in the air and getting into the water naked. The water was cold but anything was better than his current status.

Vincent rolled his eyes at the exuberance and thrown clothing though his expression hinted at amusement more than anything else. He side glanced at Leo splashing into the water before averting his eyes to keep watch on their surroundings.

Leo's hands run over his body making sure to wash his armpits and crotch. Those were the parts with more sweat. His touch lingered on his crotch maybe a bit too much and, well.

That had been a mistake.

He hadn't touched himself in weeks. Not because he didn't want to, but because cells where not very... inviting. Other inmates watched you if they could and even talked to you while you did it and that completely destroyed the mood killing his erection in an instant.

An now he was hard. Not completely, but enough to be noticeable.

Elbow propped on his thigh, Vincent sat leaning forward and resting his jaw in his hand. His thoughts ran at a mile a minute

What they needed to do once they reached the city. What to do about the fact his opinions about his impromptu partner-in-crime had shifted considerably. That it had been nice to hold him close. That he hadn’t been off put waking up tangled up in him. Overthinking.

He began scrutinizing the vegetation running along the stream for edible options as a distraction, currently oblivious to the predicament Leo found himself in. “Hey, Leo.” Small talk as he eyed a patch of what could be blueberry bushes. “How’s the water?”

Now leo felt trapped. "Uh... well, it's fucking cold, I guess" God dammit, what could he do really? "Why? You wanna come already?"

“What?” He had looked back over his shoulder at that. Rushing Leo hadn’t been his intent. Nor had letting his glance linger a second too long to run over the contours of wet muscle. But Vincent couldn’t take back that it had happened. “Oh, uh, no. Take your time. Sorry,” he stood abruptly with intent to walk off from the stream. “-I should give you space.”

"Uh, yeah, ok, thanks, man!" Leo was nervous. You could tell from his voice. He didn't know if he should do it. Masturbate that is. It was a bad idea, he didn't even have time for it. Not really, Vincent was waiting. Damn. Hand on his cock and Vincent coming to mind. _Just no. No._ And yet, he didn't get any softer. In fact, the mere idea sent a shiver down his spine. Come on, he wouldn't do it. It was fucked up. While his mind tried to make a decision, confused and conflicted, his hand was already moving. Shit.

Vincent bailed from the area, an edge of guilt on his mind from, he assumed, being the cause of Leo’s nervous tone from his unsolicited glance and for not giving him proper space. Classy, Vincent. Came the inner beratement. A shake of his head in hopes it would clear the mental picture of Leo standing in the river and the conflicted thoughts it brought.

He figured it unspoken that he would return once called back. Hoping that the time of year meant he could forage for something useful to them as he waited. Even just a handful of berries would be better than the nothing they were running on.

Leo finished quickly in his hand and cleaned himself. His clothes were still dirty but he would wash them when he had the chance. He got dressed again and called for Vincent.

Vincent made his way back soon enough. A proud ‘Hey, hope you like blueberries’ said as he handed over his jacket, the leather folded into an impromptu container for Leo’s half of his find. He made for the water after the hand off, wasting little time with stripping to take his turn in the cold water. Intending to be quick about it so they could return to their trek back to the city.

"Did you eat these? Are you sure we won't die from food poisoning?" He chuckled but in reality he was starving. He glanced at Vincent. He was hidden by some vegetation and rocks so he could not see him fully. He shouldn't even be looking at him. Again, he deserved some privacy. But he couldn't help himself.

He could see his right arm caressing his skin. Vincent was very built, not too defined but beefy enough. He was older than him but he still looked damn good. Ok, not in a sexual way. But Leo could appreciate strength where he saw it and Vincent's efforts until now had only proved that those muscles were still functional.

Vincent had snagged and popped a couple into his mouth to prove that it was safe to eat. “We’ll be fine, Leo,” he had assured before he’d piled his clothes at the waters edge and hopped in. “Scout’s honor.”

Vincent  had hissed at the cold bite of the water, cursing the temperature under his breath, but briskly washed up nonetheless. Hands slid along the contours of his skin, eyes at one point catching one of Leo’s glances though he said nothing. Only loitering in the water long enough to feel refreshed. He was soon enough back on the bank getting dressed.

 

 “First shower we get to, Leo,” Vincent’s shirt hung off him unbuttoned and open as he stood fusing with the way his hair fell. “-You better be quick to grab it first. Because I’m going to use all the hot water.”

"Hah! I'd like to see you try. I might not be clever but I am fast, so don't get too cocky" he smirked. "Where to now, boy scout?"

Vincent returned the smirk as he finished buttoning his shirt. "You talk a big game, Caruso." He canted his head in a 'follow me' gesture as he started walking, hoping the fact they could see the city skyline meant they could make it there at least by nightfall. "Let's get out of this damn forest."

"I'm following you."

The trek out of the forest was another arduous hike populated with stretches of silence, small talk, and figuring their way through a landscape that was all too often against them. It was near automatic now for them to take the others hand when it was offered, trusting that it mean a solution to whatever obstacle was in their way.

Vincent looked to Leo as their efforts finally had them walking on paved even ground on the outskirts of the city. The task of leading the way falling on Leo now to follow through on his plan to hit a motel before visiting his family.  "Alright, where to?"

The sun was right on top of them. "Y'know, I've heard you go bald faster if you expose your head to the sun too much" he casually commented. Small talk. He just wasn't the type of guy who can stay quiet for long. Too many racing and random thoughts. Such a loud brain.

He kept walking with Vincent at close distance.

"What?" Vincent's tone was incredulous as his attention on their surroundings broke to give his companion a sidelong glance. "There would be a lot more bald animals if that were true."

Generally reserved and not forthcoming with his thoughts, the majority of conversation had been started by Leo. Vincent just wasn't a talker, at least not with new people, but something about the way he got on with Leo caused him to be amiable to all the talking rather than it grate on his nerves. The other's chatter had even managed to get a light laugh out of him once or twice.

"Dunno, man, just what I've heard" Leo insisted. " So we better be quick or you'll be bald before the year is over."

Vincent scowled. “What and you won’t?”

"'Course not, look at this hair. Fuckin' beautiful." He smirked again in Vincent's direction.

“Yeah, yeah.” Vincent rolled his eyes, quietly amused by the preening more than anything. If pressed, he would have to admit Leo’s confidence in his looks wasn’t unfounded. “About as full as your ego.”

He chuckled then. "Oh, thanks, man" He liked Vincent. Fun guy to be around, trust worthy, inteligent. Hell, he wished he had worked with him instead of Harvey. Things would've gone much better. Not that it could've been worse, but there's that.

About an hour later they arrived at an old motel. One of those shitty ones. Not even a star. The kind of thing you'd avoid. Kind of place where ilegal shit happens.

"Ok, so, I know it looks pretty bad but I've been here a few times. Not running away of course but, well, no cockroaches or spiders so it's good enough for me. Besides, it's only for tonight." he paced a bit. "We don't have money though, so, what should we do?"

There was a very brief look of what might have been recognition as they came upon the old motel. Of just maybe Vincent had seen this place before but just hadn’t expected it to be where Leo would lead him. It was quickly replaced with a nose crinkling of disgust.

“No kidding about it being bad.” He gave the shitty locale a critical look, not truly believing the claim of it lacking in pests. “We have some,” he offered after a pause. “Saw a wallet while we were in that ranch house and lifted some bills.” It really wasn’t much, he explained to Leo, a couple plates of foods worth at a shoddy diner and some bus fare maybe.

“But maybe we can charm our way here. Pay a little up front so we’re left alone. Skip out on the rest,” he gave Leo an amused look then. “Though I feel like I shouldn’t be surprised if you say you know how to jimmy a lock so we can sneak in.”

He considered for a moment. "I CAN do it, but they could find out and call the police... but you could also try to charm your way in. I've seen you do it before. You good at talkin'. SO, what is it gonna be?"

Vincent made a noise of consideration as he thought over their options. “Right. I’ll handle it. Last thing we need right now is even more heat on us.” With that said he made his way to the property’s office; had to have had a successful go at charming his way with the clerk since he tossed a key into Leo’s hands once he returned to where he waited.

The key gave them access to a small room on the ground floor and out of view of the road. The accommodations little more than a bed, bathroom, and a shoddily cushioned chair in front of a tiny tv.

“That’s the only catch,” he said, gesturing at the one bed. It could easily fit two people but, well. Vincent didn’t suggest that. Instead offered it to Leo. “You dealt with those prison cots longer than I did... I can take the chair.”

Leo did think for a moment there. Ok, it could be awkward to share it. Considering some of his lastest thoughts. Those that he didn't want to think about, not now, not ever. He knew it was he adrenaline mixed with the lack of sex. Happened to pirates back in the day, right? Nothing to worry about. Damn, he sounded ridiculous even inside his head.

But he couldn't bring himself to just let Vincent sleep on the shitty chair. They had slept together the prior night and Vincent had shared his _warm beefy body. FUCK, stop-_

 

"You know, It doesn't feel right to let you sleep there. Really, we should just share it, no big deal" _Maybe a little bit._ "Unless it makes you uncomfortable, in that case we could take turns, like in shifts. I could sleep on the chair a few hours so that you can also take the bed for a while... I don't know"

Vincent glanced from the bed to the chair to Leo. It would have been easier to accept resigning to sleeping in the unwelcoming chair had Leo not countered the offer.

“Yeah, no big deal,” he echoed. Aside from the startle of Leo’s nightmare, sharing a sleeping space had worked out already. Surely Leo had cuddled into him so thoroughly the night prior just to keep warm and that wouldn’t happen again here, he reasoned to himself. Sleep back-to-back, no problem and he wouldn’t have to deal with wandering thoughts.

“Honestly, I’d feel bad if we went with shifts and I didn’t wake up for mine,” Vincent admitted, hand rubbing the back of his neck as an edge of awkwardness -embarrassment? - leaked into his body language. Dammit why was it this easy for Leo to work under his skin. “I’m exhausted and will sleep like a rock...now that we’re not sleeping on rocks. Hah.”

"Such wit, Vincent" Leo teased. He didn't even know what do to with himself. Like, _what now?_

“Shut up, Leo.” There was no weight behind the scold as Vincent waved him off. “At least get your ass in the shower first.”

"Right" he walked to the bathroom and before entering and closing the door he couldn't help himself and said. "Don't peek!"

Vincent lifted his palms is response to the assumption he was being called out for not having given proper space at the river and turned away from the direction of the bathroom.

 

As Leo showered, he checked that the room was sound. Stood warily watching the near non-existent activity outside through the side of the blinds before eventually ending up in the chair as he waited for it to be his turn. He wasn’t in danger of falling asleep where he sat however -

the most comfortable position ending up being reclining sideways with his legs draped over the armrests and heels on the window sill.

The melody of rock played at low volume from the radio he’d found on the nightstand as he kept watch on the entrance, soon enough sitting brow furrowed and deep in his thoughts.

Leo came out of the bathroom with only a towel around his hips. The "V" clearly visible as well as a soft trail of hair from his belly button to his crotch. Using a smaller towel to dry his hair a bit. "I feel brand new right now. Wouldn't run a marathon, but feeling better. Your turn."

Vincent started out of his thoughts. He chalked up not initially noticing the sounds of Leo walking back into the room to just being that tired. And the pause after looking back over his shoulder to not expecting to see him clad only in a towel. A teasingly low hanging towel at that.

He made a noise of acknowledgement at being told it was his turn and pulled his eyes away from the confounding allure of roving along muscle with a light shake of his head. Got up to shrug out of his jacket and dump it over the back of the chair. He lacked anything to say and so he stayed quiet as he made his way into the bathroom.

Leo had previously washed his clothes in the sink with a bit of soap and were currently hanging from a thin string in the bathroom.

Leo sat at the edge of the bed and turned on the TV. Nothing too exciting. Until he saw themselves in the news. Well shit, that killed the mood. He changed channel until some stupid show appeared. This one was about people falling and getting hit. Funny stuff, he liked that. He laid on his side of the bed, comfy. The towel still around his hips. No clothing until it was completly dry. They couldn't go anywhere smelling like rotten eggs. A shower did its job but the sweat stuck to the fabric.

Vincent spent time cleaning his clothes as well as could be done in the small sink, each piece hung up to dry where there was room for them. Followed that with a long warm shower and standing in front of the mirror grooming his hair into place. He eyeballed the bruising on his reflection’s chest from hitting the rocks. His thoughts back to thinking about Leo and how things would have been a lot worse if the guy hadn’t caught and hauled him to safety after the river ordeal. He shook his head as if that would dislodge the thoughts that wanted to wander and think about the sense of security Leo’s strong arms brought and secured the towel around his waist.

A change into something loose and comfortable would have been the ideal, but they had to make do with whatever cards they were dealt. He walked out of the bathroom with body refreshed but mind so less muddled with overthinking everything. Made his way over to his side of the bed to sit heavily on the corner with a sound of relief at being off his feet again. Eyes on the tv rather than Leo. “Anything good on?” came the off-hand remark.

"Bunch of people getting hit everywhere" he made a pause as to demonstrate with an example. The man on TV received an accidental kick to the groin. "Ouch!" another pause, and he looked up at Vincent. "See, quality entertainment."

Vincent rolled his eyes as he leaned his weight back on his hands. “Hah,” the sound was just barely a light laugh. He didn’t at all find the other’s programming choice a surprise. “Riight. Quality.”

"Right, you'd rather watch some documentary, huh?" he passed the remote to the other.

Vincent side eyed Leo though couldn’t deny the assumption was accurate enough. He refused taking control however, shifting his weight so his hand could push Leo’s and the remote it held back to him. The thought that Leo had been removed from choice and simple luxuries for a good while back on his mind again. “It’s fine.”

"Something wrong?" The hand still in place, holding the remote. Vincent's light touch had made his fingers tingle. This was surreal, what the fuck.

“No. Just figure you should get pick of the channel.” He shrugged, finally taking his hand away when he realized his touch had lingered a lot longer than it should have and explained his reasoning further. “You were in there for, what, six months, right?”

"Yeah, but, you know" he feels stupid again. His fingers still numb from the touch. "If you want to watch something else, I don't mind that much. I was just looking for something to pretend to watch, so... yeah" _Oh fuck, just stop talking Leo._

He gave Leo a questioning look at the wording. Repeating it to confirm he’d heard right. “Pretend to watch..?”

 _For the love of god, just play it cool._ "Yeah, just something to distract myself, y'know. Not really paying attention to it. Just... want to relax for a bit." _Better, much better_. "I miss my old life sometimes. Simple things. Watching shit on TV with a beer or something."

Vincent seemed to be quietly scrutinizing the response with a searching look though he was not quite familiar enough with Leo’s mannerisms to be confident in his read. He wasn’t sure if there was something different or if he was reading into things. He ended up nodding in understanding. “I get it. Just background noise.” He was quiet for moment before he finally broke eye contact to look at the tv. “A cold beer would be nice right about now, wouldn’t it. Hah, wouldn’t even care if it was flat at this point.”

Leo sighed in relief. Softly. And nodded. His eyes dangerously trying to gaze at Vincent's hairy chest. This was too much. He tried not to think about it, about this whole thing. _Not. Thinkin'. ‘Bout it._

Eyes set on the TV. More people falling around. He snickered a bit at one of them. That must've hurt but it wasn't him so it was funny.

Leo's hand had dropped between them, the remote control a bit lower. Vincent's wasn't too far from his. He could almost feel the energy between both. _Shit, fuck, shit_. He should just go to sleep, honestly.

Vincent appeared to be paying attention to the TV, but his mind raced at the feel of eyes on him. On the fact that he didn't find the concept unwelcome. That the snicker and closeness had his nerves on edge. That he felt like a damn teenager with a crush and just how badly off the rails his plans had gone. And he tried not to think about the near overbearing want for contact. For a clue on if the feeling that there was something between them was completely offbase, one-sided, and just a product of adrenaline and the close quarters.

He hoped swallowing heavily hadn't been noticed. Covered by the quiet chuckle offered to the ridiculousness playing out on the screen.

Vincent sat stone still until a long moment later a brash thought won out and the hand between them lifted. It was intended as a casual movement when he reached up to rub at an itch on his jaw that didn't exist. The tips of his finger's coming into contact with Leo's when his hand settled back onto the bed. His breathe held and everything on edge and ready to play the touch off as accidental.

Leo almost had a heart attack right there as Vincent's hand brushed against his. _Was it on purpose?_ He felt completely stupid, this was pointless, scary and unproductive but holy shit if his heart wasn't doing flips just because of the tension and the soft touch.

Leo realized then... he wanted this, whatever it was. Maybe. Maybe Vincent wanted it too. Thoughts raced on his mind. Not even 2 seconds had passed and none of them had moved. Vincent's little finger was touching his, that was all. Should he say something? Should he move? Maybe Vincent hadn't even realized.

Vincent inwardly floundered at the lack of the rebuke he'd expected. Stalled on what to do as his thoughts became focused on the fact Leo hadn't moved his hand away. Equal parts scared at the implications and emboldened to push a little further. He dared a side-glance that was anything but covert as he willed his heart hammering away against his chest to not beat so loud.

Leo glanced at their hands as subtly as he could but he didn't dare to look at Vincent.

 _Fuck it_. Vincent's hand shifted to cover Leo's. The touch still light. Still on a hair trigger and ready to bail.

_Holy shit fuckFUCk-_

He turned his head to stare at Vincent, eyes wide, breathing heavily. He swallowed hard enough for the other to hear it. He was so screwed.

But for once he had no idea what to say.

“So.” Vincent’s tone was guarded as his tongue attempted to catch up. As he committed just a little bit more and his fingers curled around Leo’s hand. A hold not unlike those they had already shared numerous times though this time was far more  electric.

He spoke again after a long pause. Wanting to know if they were both on the same page of whatever this was. This uknown territory that he was unsure of how to tackle. The only reaction he’d had prepared an apology and the plan to backpedal if his touch had been received poorly. “...this-” his eyes dropped to stare at their hands “-you’re okay with this?”

 _Oh fuck yeah I am okay with this._ "Yeah..." He was still looking at Vincent. He opened his fingers a bit so that Vincent's can fit better between them. He felt like a teenager.

He wanted more.

He shifted slightly, moved closer as if testing the waters.

He didn't know if Vincent was up for something else. After all, it could be just need of human contact. Like hugging. But he dared to hope. This was already too intimate to be mistaken for something friendly.

He could very well have bailed from nerves right then and there, but as it was Vincent was done for once their fingers intertwined further. That one small part of him warning not to get attached - to not make things more complicated than they already were - drowned out by the reassurance holding hands with Leo brought. He was on the line hook line and sinker now for wherever this took them.

What exactly he wanted he wasn’t sure, but it was more than this and his eyes lifted to meet Leo’s. He mirrored his movement and shifted close.

When Vincent met his gaze he just couldn't stop himself from saying. "Shit" and leaned the whole way in, pressing his lips against the other's. Heart threatening with leaping out of his throat. Not exatly sweet or hot, just a semi-violent pressure.

He made a soft sound when lips met his. Free hand reaching to cup Leo’s jaw as his eyes fell closed, thumb running along cheek and sideburn. Finally able to explore the other’s features with touch rather than stolen glances. A brief softness before fingers slid through damp hair to roughly grip the back of Leo’s head. Vincent pushed into the kiss, rough and hungry for whatever he could get.

Leo could feel the hard grip of his nape and Vincent biting his way into his mouth. He tried to hold back a moan unsuccessfully. He could taste the other man and it was weird. Not bad kind of weird, the kind of weird that gets your cock harder than a brick. His tongue swept along Vincent's lip as he threw his hand on th other's side, grasping at his hip.

Leo’s moan sent a shiver down his spine. The feel of his tongue almost luring Vincent’s lips into parting before he instead pulled away just enough to come up for air. Breathed a barely audible ”fuck” against Leo’s lips at the realization of just how screwed he was and how much he couldn’t find it in him to care that he shouldn’t be doing this. Shouldn’t be getting attached.

The hand gripping his hip put a hitch in his heavy breaths as it acutely reminded of the fact the only thing between them was a pair of cheap towels.

Vincent swearing turned him on even more, as it turns out. Leo shifted closer until their bared chests were pressing against each other and his hand had moved to Vincent's lower back. His mouth opening with a silent plea.

He was certain his heart hammering away could be felt as the other’s chest pressed against his. Leo’s touch leaving a trail of tingling warmth as his hand roved to the small of Vincent’s back. Worry over any misstep that would end the moment fueled his nerves and kept tension in his muscles, yet Vincent couldn’t think of a time in his life he’d felt more turned on. And it made the fact it was another man causing it a near moot point.

Their mouths met again. Vincent accepting the invitation with a nip to Leo’s lower lip and a tentative swipe of his tongue to soothe. His hand slipping from its grip in Leo’s hair to explore the contours of muscle along his side.

He explored Vincent's mouth, tongues swipping and lips bruising the other's mouth. Every part of his body that was in contact with Vincent, on fire, tingling. He didn't even know what to do, what was expected of him. He'd never been with a man, maybe Vincent had, maybe not. Maybe this was crazy. _Probably._ But he wasn't going to stop it. His hand roaming the other's back, groping the muscle.

The kiss had started out gentle but it was getting hot, messy. He didn't even know what to do with himself right now, let alone with Vincent.

Vincent couldn't help the groan lost in the bruising kiss, Leo's hand groping along a sore muscle in a particularly good way. His back arching into the touch to encourage it happening again. Returning messy and rough kisses that trailed into mouthing Leo's neck until he pulled away. Panting and searching for cues for what to do as he attempted to catch his breath. Just like everything else in his life right now, Vincent was winging it. Working things out on the fly and hoping for the best.

When Vincent pulled away Leo felt himself panic. Leo's eyes searching for an answer on the other's face. Did he do something? He fucked up somehow, didn't he? _Fuck._

Vincent didn't like it when he saw the change in his eyes. Searching for an answer just like he was and with something  that was like the beginnings of the look Leo got when he was about to outwardly panic. A look he'd seen on him several times now over the last couple of days and it made him feel protective and he felt a pang of worry that he'd overstepped a boundary. Vincent's voice held a husky rumble to it as he reached out to pet unruly strands of hair out of Leo's face, his hand gently cupping his jaw. "You good, Leo…?"

"Me? Y-yeah, I thought you- ah-... Are you?" He relaxed a bit into the touch.

“Good.” Vincent relaxed, relieved at the answer. “Yeah. I am.” His eyes searched the other man’s features for a moment longer before his hand tipped Leo’s jaw up.

“Tell me what you want, Leo.” He leaned in again to press a kiss to Leo’s throat, breath hot against skin. “Give me something to work with here.”

“Because otherwise” Vincent’s attentions trailed kisses across Leo’s neck, each progressively rougher until he bit into the muscle at the crook of his neck. A go at trying to rile him back up and away from panicking. “-I’m making it up as I go.”

"Fuckin' hell..." Leo whispered almost to himself, but his hand still caressed Vincent's lower back. "Just- whatever you want"

He slid it to where skin disappeared under the towel and stayed there for a moment as if asking for permission or waiting in case Vincent didn't want it. But the other said nothing and kept kissing and biting at the crook of his neck.

Leo started kissing down his neck too as his hand got rid of the towel, painfully slow.

He had nodded, the wandering hand and carte blanche to have his way with Leo sending a thrill through him that was just as much nerves as it was excitement. He canted his head to offer more skin to the lips on his neck. And hoped he wouldn’t fuck anything up. No more than he already had by being in too deep. Again the conflict of telling the full truth threatened to bubble to the surface and ruin whatever this was. That line of thinking only pausing as he became aware of the towel finally giving up its hold and falling from him. No, it’d been pulled away and by Leo and that sobered Vincent’s muddled thoughts right up and refocused him.

He responded in kind. Slid his hand down Leo’s side until his thumb hitched under the edge of the fabric at the other man’s hip. Paused just as Leo had to confirm that there was no protest and then moved to pull away that last thing between them.

As his towel fell from his skin he felt his cock twitch at the sudden contact. Because that was what had happened. They were so close, his cock was pushing against Vincent already leaking pre-cum. _Holy fuck._ This was the hottest thing he had taken part of in his whole life. His tongue brushed hard against Vincent's neck. He had probably left a mark. Probably, Vincent had too. His voice, husky with desire. "Fuck, I can't believe this is happening. I wanted you back at the river, you know?" He let out a breathy laugh.

The hardness pressing and leaking against him was a completely foreign feeling he was all to ready to explore more of. He felt the heat of a blush creep up his neck though Leo’s admission prompted a more brazen move rather than embarrassment. Vincent pulled away then to reach out and push to force Leo onto his back. Moved to straddle, tentative for a moment before he fully committed and settled his weight. He shifted with a shuddered breath as the movement brought their cocks brushing together, his hands perched at Leo’s hips.

“Yeah?” He straightened up with a steadying breath. Showing off. Riding high on the feeling of knowing he was wanted. Something he hadn’t realized he needed as badly as he did now. His voice a low and teasing rough rumble. “So you like what you saw?”

Leo thought for a moment, eyes feeding on the sight of Vincent on top of him. "I'm seeing more now... but yeah. I had to... take care of it... as fast as posible" His hands on Vincent's hard thighs. Was he so turned on because he was with a man or because it was Vincent? That, he didn't know. Maybe both.

There was no mistaking what was meant and Vincent laughed in disbelief. Warm and deep and not at all at Leo’s expense. “Really?” His noise faded to a breathy chuckle. “Hah...I thought I had weirded you out, not,” a smirk pulled at the corner of his lips as he rolled his hips. “-turned you on.”

"Oh, shit" Leo breathed. "Fuck, keep doing that" Leo was so turned on he couldn't believe it. Vincent could do whetever he wanted to him and he'd be glad.

His hands roaming the exposed skin, groping where he could. Lips red and swollen. God, had he been attracted to men this whole time or was it just Vincent?

Vincent was all to keen to oblige, leaning forward to brace his weight at either side of Leo. A pleased sound escaping his lips as roving hands left trails of tingling nerves and made his skin feel like it was on fire. His fingers curled into the sheets as he began to move again. Rolling his hips tentatively at first as he got used to the feeling of grinding, his cock leaking and eager for the feel of sliding against Leo’s.

He looked down with pupils blown wide, lips parted as he huffed out panting breaths and everything about this and the attraction and want he felt threw what he thought he knew about himself on it’s head.

"Have you done this before?" Leo asked suddlenly as he tried to hold back moans.

“..No.” The rhythm he had started to fall into faltered. He wondered if that meant he was doing something wrong. “Have you,” he questioned on an exhale as he paused the roll of his hips. “Told you I’m winging it...”

"Hey, hey, it's alright, I just meant- you know, how are we doing this?" He was fucking it up, he knew this would happen. "You're into this? You like it? 'Cause i'm... more into this than i thought..." He was trying very hard not to panic. Vincent's face a mirror of his own. _Come on, don't stop this, please, not now_. "Come 'here and kiss me again, you're killing me" He gestured.

“I am.” The confirmation that he was into it- liked what was happening between them more than he could figure the words for - was for Leo as much as it was for himself. And hearing that Leo felt the same helped calm the worry. He breathed out a sigh of relief.

He eased down as he was gestured forward, the requested press of his lips light before he spoke just above a husky whisper. “I don’t know what you’re doing to me, Leo, but I like it.”

Leo's hands drifted to Vincent's ass and bucked his hips againgst the other's seeking the delicious friction. "Talk to me, what do you want from me?"

The sudden bucking as strong hands gripped his ass jostled a gasp out of Vincent.  “I- “ A shiver ran up his spine as his hips ground down to meet Leo’s movements. _What did he want?_ He pressed his lips to Leo’s in a heated kiss to delay as he grasped for the words to respond.

Vincent broke the kiss with a rough nip to Leo’s lip. Goading. Wondering what kind of reaction it would get. His thoughts had dwelled on the hands firmly holding him as the realization hit him that Leo could overpower him if he wanted to. And that the prospect of surrendering control was just as thrilling as touches trailing wherever they wanted.

“Rough, soft- dammit, Leo, I don’t care just keep your hands on me.”

"Shit, I wanna fuck you" he whispers, hoarsely, as his nails dug into  the skin of his hips and ass. He wanted to hear Vincent.

His eyes locked with Leo’s. Wondering if he’d heard the hoarse words right. “What?” he breathed, wanting a confirmation or to know if he was just hearing what he wanted to hear. A knot of apprehension born of inexperience and the unknown settled in his gut while the rest of him felt electric at the mere idea of getting fucked into the sheets. Nails dug deeper into his skin and he sucked in a hiss of breath.

Leo looked at him in the eye, then. "I wanna fuck you" _if you want,_ he mentally added. "Fuck, Vincent, let me do it" he bucked his hips against him again earning a painful moan from both of them. He was so hard it hurt.

His mouth felt dry for the few seconds it took Vincent to respond.

He swallowed heavily, dropping eye contact. This was really happening. Leo not just asking for permission to fuck him but begging for it and oh fuck Vincent hadn’t expected things would go this far. The moan bucked out of him trailed off and nerves seized up his tongue, apprehensive but damn if he wasn’t keyed up and wanting more and he nodded his consent.

Leo sat up a little so that he had better reach and started sucking and mouthing on Vincent's neck and jaw again as his fingers caressed his hole.

He spat on them and returned them to the entrance, introducing one and earning a gasp from Vincent.

Gasping at the intrusion and heart in his throat at the sensation, Vincent worried at his lip. Mind now racing with thoughts that the position he was in wasn’t how he wanted it, that he wanted something else.

“Wait-“ He went from bracing his weight against the mattress to writhing away from the touch and shifting to wrap an arm around Leo’s chest. He used the hold to pull Leo with him as he dropped to his side and rolled onto his back, putting Leo on top.

"Oh, okay, whatever you want" Leo kissed him again, wet and hard, sucking on his lower lip as another finger went it. He started moving them inside, stretching him. He should've been praying not to find any surprises considering this was all 'improvised' but he was so turned on his brain didn't care. He just wanted- no, needed- to get inside Vincent. "Y'okay there? This is the first time I do this, I have no idea- y'know"

The kiss disrupted Vincent’s grimaces, his noises muffled and distracted from fully dwelling on the discomfort and edge of pain as the second finger joined the first. Spit wasn’t much of a lubricant and Vincent was feeling that, but he endeavored to power through it. Trusting Leo as they figured their way.

“ ‘m fine. Just-“ his words hitched in his throat  as he felt Leo’s fingers scissor and move inside him, a harshly whispered fuck hissing from his lips before he found his words again. “-just go easy on me.”

"I'll try, Vince" Leo whispered in his ear. "Just keep talking to me."  Once the two fingers moved inside his with no problem, he added another one. "This ok?"

The whisper sent chills creeping along his skin, eyes shut tight as he was worked open and Vincent writhed when the third finger joined the others. He didn’t spare any thought to what exactly it meant that he was starting to enjoy this, the discomfort and sting slowly easing up. He nodded at the question, recalling a second later to speak and not internalize everything. “It’s ok” His grip crumpled the sheets as the fingers in him twisted in a way that sent a pang of pleasure straight to his dick. “Leo- god, yes it’s ok”

"I can't wait more, fuck" He positioned himself to align the tip of his leaking cock against Vincent's tight hole. This is going to hurt, Vincent He pressed in slowly, just the tip. It was already enough to make him shiver. It felt so good.

He had whined when the fingers left him. The reaction followed with a flare of worry at what he’d gotten himself into when he felt Leo’s tip against him. A sharp intake of breath as Leo pressed in. “Easy-“ the unsteady word just as much a plead for Leo to keep it slow as it was to tell himself to relax.

Carefully he started pushing in. Every rock of his hips getting him deeper and wetter. "Fuck, you're so tight" he breathed.

Vincent bit back crying out when Leo pushed deeper, muffling himself with his forearm. Sharp waves of pain overriding the pleasure he’d had a taste of as he shifted in a bid to find some comfort, trying to relax rather than let his nerves tighten further. But he said nothing; his want to push through it to experience this outweighing the reluctance to continue that the pain had brought.

 _Something's not right._ "Hey-hey- shit, fuck" _Vincent's not enjoying it._ He pulled out. "Fuck, I'm sorry, man, I-" _What am I even doing, what the hell._ He panicked a bit, eyes wide. His hands no longer on Vincent.

Fuck, no that wasn’t what he wanted. Vincent mentally kicked himself for not putting up a better front as he got used to things. Made a needy sound at the sudden loss, his leg quickly hooking around Leo’s hip in protest to not let him pull away.

“Please, Leo, I didn’t say stop,” his voice was a hoarse plead as he reached up to catch hold of Leo and pull him back. Words tumbling out in a jumbled exhale to explain what he hadn’t communicated. And he’d be damned if he was going to allow this to be a bad first time; he was too emotionally invested to let it be. “You’re fucking big and it hurts but it was getting better I promise.” He reached to run his hand into Leo’s hair to grip it tight to see if the hold could ground Leo out of his panic. “Stay with me here, buddy.”

He sighed and locked eyes with Vincent. "You sure? Alright, ok". His hands return to Vincent. Caressing his torso and groping where he can as his parted lips seek the othere's. His member entering Vincent again, this time more easily. He starts pounding into him slowly but throughly. He can hear Vincent moan. "You like that?"

Vincent readily nodded with a breathy yes trailing off into another moan. “Keep doing that,” he encouraged, the filling pressure of Leo sliding in and out steadily working the pain he’d felt into the background and not worthy of dwelling on. “Fuck you fe-“ his voice stuttered when Leo hilted and he hooked his leg over the other’s back. “-feel good.”

"Yeah?" Leo smirked at that. Vincent looking at him with half lided eyes, a needy look in them. It made him feel wanted, wanted and powerful. _Damn_. "Fuck, you feel so good around me, so tight..." he panted. His hips kept pounding, now faster. Both their breaths trying to follow the same pace. He was desperate.

Nothing was going to plan, but for once Vincent was okay with that. More than okay. And he no longer held back on the noises Leo pulled out of him. The hand not clinging to Leo as if he were a lifeline drifted between them to begin stroking himself, unbearably hard and finally addressing it with a rhythm that was anything but focused as he was pounded into the mattress.

Each thrust earned Leo a wave of pleasure and the moan that followed. Eyes never leaving Vincent's and lips parted as curses were whispered. Leo dove to kiss Vincent hard, as he seeked more contact in the last moments before cumming. "In or out?!" he said against the other's lips.

He felt vulnerable and overwhelmed. Every thrust making him come undone and oh when Leo hit things just right Vincent felt himself crumbling to the deep aching pressure. His hand on himself slicked with pre and vainly attempting to stroke along with every time skin slapped against skin.

The leg hooked over him tightened, the physical answer that Vincent didn’t want Leo going anywhere clearer than the panted ‘yes’ that was managed as he barely held together. Vincent had gone this far, he was in it for everything.

Leo came with sharp breaths, teeth biting and tongue licking at the crook of his neck. But he kept pounding waiting for Vincent.

His leg curled tight to keep Leo as close as possible when the bites digging into his neck pushed Vincent over the edge with a full body shudder. He came over his belly with a yelp, breaths short and heaving and eyes screwed shut as he rode out what Leo had wrought.

As Vincent finally came on his own chest, leo barely had energy not to collapse on top of him. He rolled on his back and waited in silence, breathing heavily. _What now?_

Vincent laid there closed eyed and panting, appreciating the high while it lasted. The tension he’d been carrying for days on end finally unraveled and relaxed. At least for now. He yawned, exhaustion creeping back to pull at his bones. Just enough presence of mind having him pull the towel lodged underneath him up to wipe away the mess he’d made of himself. And he huffed an amused sound that turned into a long steadying inhale and exhale of breath. Eventually broke the silence with a quiet quip after glancing sideways at Leo. Had Leo always been handsome? Damn, everything was as thoroughly fucked as he’d been. “So much for those showers, huh.”

Leo fought a smirk, unsuccessfully. "Agreed... Just so you know, if we get in there again together... You might die, old man." Leo looked at him with half lided eyes.

Vincent near complained that he wasn’t that old. Settled for fixing Leo with a defiant side eyeing that wasn’t all that effective with half lidded eyes. “That so?”

 _Or maybe I will._ Leo thought battling a smirk again. "I think we're crazy, y'know? I mean- look at us."

“Yeah. Pretty crazy,” came the agreement. He wasn’t even going to try to guess how the rest of their trek to get at Harvey would go. Vincent’s hand lazily lifted to lightly hit Leo’s side. It didn’t move from where it landed. “I blame you.”

"You're the one who held my hand" leo teased. "Like a bloody teenager" he laughed.

Vincent felt the heat of a blush creep up his neck at the accusation. Leo wasn’t wrong. Goddamnit “You kissed me first,” he countered with a light laugh.

Leo considered for a moment looking at him. But he didn't have anything to say. "Damn right I did. And I'd do it again, got a problem with it?" He was serious but there were teasing undertones to his voice.

“I don’t.” He found Leo’s response heartening. A boost to his confidence. Vincent regretted a lot of things, but this, as more of his brain cells started coming back online, surprisingly wasn’t one of them. At least, he didn’t at the moment. Well, maybe somewhat. He was sure he was going to be walking with a hitch in his step. He turned his head to fully look at Leo. “Wouldn’t have a problem with you doing it again” his tone mirroring the light teasing.

Leo stared at him for a few seconds in silence. His gaze intense, like himself. He pulled himself up resting on his elbow and slowly lowered his head catching Vincent's lips with his own, tongue teasing at them. So slowly it could be interpreted as a provocation.

It was bait and Vincent took it. Hand running through hair to curl and hold the back of Leo’s head. His lips parted to answer the tease by catching Leo’s lower lip between his teeth, held firm until he ran his tongue along the captured flesh and released.

"You're gonna be the death of me, Vincent" he murmured against his lips, hand stroking his hair.

It was hyperbole, but the phrase gave Vincent pause. Needled him in the guilt that had been pushed into the back of his mind. But he didn’t want to ruin this respite from everything by dwelling on it. “Not if I have any say.” His quip was followed by a peck on the lips and pulling Leo down onto him. “Keep complaining about your feet and I might have to consider it though.”

Leo chuckled. _Idiot._

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, leave kudos and comment! We'd love to hear it!


End file.
